<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oc trope challenge feb 2- can't spit it out (road to omashu) by Paranormal_ink_96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165739">oc trope challenge feb 2- can't spit it out (road to omashu)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96'>Paranormal_ink_96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oc trope challenge 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, ish, oc trope challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormal_ink_96/pseuds/Paranormal_ink_96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The avatar is spotted in omashu so Iroh leads the way, but there's something Zuko can't say to his oldest friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zuko (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oc trope challenge 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oc trope challenge feb 2- can't spit it out (road to omashu)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emiko hummed as she brushed her hair. Uncle Iroh had said they were going to Omashu, which meant field trip braids. They were like battle braids, but pressed closer and tighter to the skull so they were even less likely to snag. She braided her hair quickly, storm cloud grey eyes locked with the mirror. She couldn’t afford distractions on such a tight deadline and staring at her own reflection guaranteed it. Of course it wasn’t just Prince Zuko’s deadline she was adhering to. Omashu was famous for its rock candy so Emiko wanted to move out as quickly as possible. She was going to bring back as much as she could carry. She finished her hair and threw on a jacket. She left her room with a skip in her step. </p><p>She met Zuko and Iroh on the upper deck. Little Guy, her flying bison partner, barreled right into her. Emiko laughed. </p><p>“Hey buddy.” Emiko ran her hands through the fur on LIttle Guy’s head, ruffling lightly. “Are you going to Omashu with us?” She asked before bumping her forehead with Little Guy’s. </p><p>“The path is treacherous.” Uncle Iroh started. “And underground.” He finished. </p><p>Zuko watched as Little Guy shook his head. He’d often wondered if Emiko regretted not giving him a better name. She hadn’t intended to name him at all. Hadn’t wanted to bond with him because she was living on a ship and a ship was no place for a baby flying bison. Her consideration for others, just one of the reasons he- NOPE! Not going there. </p><p>“Alright. See you when we get back.” Emiko ruffled the fur on top of Little Guy’s head before standing. She practically bounced to Zuko’s side, eager to get to Omashu. She wrapped her arm around Zuko’s as Uncle Iroh led them off the ship. Zuko kept his eyes straight ahead of him. Better to not get distracted. Uncle was taking them to Omashu because the avatar was spotted there. The avatar was Zuko’s goal not whatever feelings he had for Emiko. </p><p>“You’re being weird.” Emiko whispered after awhile. They’d been walking in silence, which for the three of them was very weird. </p><p>“I am not.” Zuko answered. </p><p>“Are too.” </p><p>Zuko glared at Emiko, but quickly looked away. Stupid feelings, why were they springing up now when he was so close to his goal. He and Emiko had been inseparable for most of their lives had some how become even closer in the last three years. They could have shown up at any point before the avatar showed up, but they had to wait until now. Until the stakes were raised, until Emiko seemed to be in danger at every turn the closer Zuko got to his goal. Feelings were dumb. </p><p>“See! Weird!” Emiko shouted. Uncle looked behind them and Emiko whispered a quick apology, and Zuko could tell she meant it. </p><p>“I’m not being weird.” Zuko grumbled because at least the bickering was normal. </p><p>Emiko kept an eye on Uncle Iroh, but pulled Zuko to a stop. She would make sure they didn’t fall too far behind. Zuko trusted her. “Just tell me okay?” </p><p>Zuko couldn’t say no to Emiko, had never been able to. But he could not tell her this. He locked eyes with her. He had to tell her something. “You look really pretty today.” It was better than the truth at least. </p><p>Emiko’s eyebrows rose. “Really?” She shook her head, but at least she had a small fond smile. “Weirdo.” She muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this does lead into them going through the secret tunnel. And yes it is part of a bigger au that I'm working on slowly, but surely.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>